Morbus Pācis: Chapter 6
Jim I woke up with a start at 2:00am just in time to hear Acadia say "That might change, Jo. That might just change." I clambered out of Kenshin and I's shared tent, and found her and Jo sitting on the bench. "What might change?" I asked with a yawn. "Oh...nothing." Acadia said slyly. Jo was blushing furiously behind her. "I think I'm just gonna go collect some more firewood," Jo said quietly, although we had a basket full of wood a few meters away from us. She jumped up and walked swiftly into the forest. "What was that about?" I asked Acadia as I joined her on the bench. "Nothing," she replied. "Its not important." After a moment of silence, I decided that I should bring up a great memory; Acadia and I used to always stay up with Jo and sneak off to the beach. "Do you remember that time we walked around the beach for almost a whole night?" I asked. "And Jo slipped on the sand." Acadia said with a small chuckle. "And when you tried helping her up you slipped too." "Yeah." I replied. "And by then you were on the ground too; I'll always remember how loud and free your laugh is." "Don't forget infectious." she said with a grin. I sat still for a minute, engulfed in memories. Acadia and I used to have talks like these all the time; after she met Kenshin it kinda stopped. I was glad about how happy she seemed around him, but I felt like we were growing apart, and I didn't want that to happen. We sat in silence, until I suddenly heard a low hiss behind us. "Did you hear that?" I asked, my staff appearing in my hand. I had recently stopped using magic, but my gun was still in the tent. "Yeah," she replied, still seated. "Its probably just a snake or something." As soon as the words left her mouth, a slimy snake slithered into our opening. It slowly snaked its way towards me. "A s-snake." I stuttered, frozen in shock. "Its a s-snake." "Just move out of its way, Jim." Acadia replied before a smile slid on to her face. "Oh that's right. You're scared of them, aren't you? I still don't understand why. Look at the cute little thing!" "Cute?!" I said, pointing my staff at the slimy creature. "Its anything but cute." I used the staff to magnify my power; it slowly levitated upwards. I flung it a few meters away, where it hissed loudly. It began slithering away. Once I had settled myself back on to the bench, Acadia burst out "Why is it that you're scared of snakes? You never told me." "Its a long story." I said quickly. Acadia stared at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I sighed; I hated the puppy dog eyes. And she was correct about me not telling her why; I only ever told Jo. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me." "I promise I won't make fun of you; to your face anyway." she said mischievously. "I always used to go camping with my dad when I was little. When I was around eight, we went camping, and when my dad was busy with breakfast, I went exploring." I paused. "Naturally." Acadia said with a smile. "Continue." "I walked around for a while when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my leg; a snake had bitten me. I screamed loudly for my dad, and he came running. He took me to the nearest hospital. Now, I was out of it for most of that day, but I was conscious when the doctor was telling my father that the poison could have killed me. Ever since I've been seriously terrified of snakes." "Wow, Jim." Acadia said, her voice serious for once. "I won't make fun of that." I glanced at her gratefully. We sat in silence, enjoying the friendly atmosphere. "'Ello lovelies." A voice I loathed said behind us. We swiveled around and saw Metus standing next to a white-faced Jo, who seemed to have been flashed to our location. "Miss me?" Category:The Supernatural Chronicles Category:Albus Chase Category:Morbus Pācis Category:Chapter Page